


A Sourwolf and an Adderall Addict (A Ficlet Collection)

by StereKDestiel



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-09-20
Updated: 2012-09-19
Packaged: 2017-11-14 15:34:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/516875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StereKDestiel/pseuds/StereKDestiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Upon request, I've transferred over from tumblr my collection of ficlets. Each chapter stands alone and most will be rather short. Warnings for each ficlet will be posted at the top of the chapter. Every ficlet written will either be inspired by an artwork/gifset or by a prompt. The inspiration will be explained/linked to at the top of each chapter.</p><p>To truly understand each ficlet, I'd recommend checking out the link and/or prompt above each one. If it's a link, go to it. The gifset/artwork will help paint a much better image.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Angst
> 
> Inspired by this gifset: http://sterekdestiel.tumblr.com/post/27679161342

Hidden by a tree, Derek was watching him. His crimson eyes burned and a low growl vibrated in his throat. If there were any of his Betas around, they would have smelt anger rolling off him. Frustration. Fury. He bared his teeth, fangs prominent, even though nobody could see him.

Stiles was kissing someone else. A girl. He didn’t know her name. It didn’t matter. She didn’t matter.

Only Stiles did. 

No wonder Stiles hadn’t been around much lately. He had been missing pack meetings. Scott had been complaining about not having his best friend around. He wasn’t even texting Derek anymore.

The girl was taking Stiles away from the pack. Away from Derek.

Derek wanted to tear the girl apart. 

Derek wanted Stiles to watch him do it, so he would understand. That he belonged to the pack, and to Derek.

Growling louder, Derek turned around and walked away. His claws were out, and he flexed his fingers, desperate to bury them into something. Something that would scream, something that could feel pain.

Then, Stiles said something, and Derek froze. All of the anger that burned within vanished, replaced by shock and then despair. His shoulders sagged and he looked back at Stiles. 

Then, he understood. He understood why he felt this way. Why he was so angry.

He was in love with Stiles, and so was his wolf.

And the words Stiles said to the girl?

_I love you._


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Explicit
> 
> Written for this prompt:   
> Sterek AU Prompt: boy gets his first lapdance at strip club. I can totally see sexy as hell Derek grinding on Stiles with that ass ;)

Stiles’ eyes was glued to the most perfect butt cheeks in the world, and they were just barely an inch away from his crotch, grinding the air.

_Holy fuck._

The ass belonged to a Greek God — of what, Stiles wasn’t sure. Probably for Sex. He was just a bit taller than Stiles himself was, jet black hair slicked up, and before he tore them off, he wore a police officer outfit.

His name was The Wolf. Capital T, capital W.

Allison, Scott, and Lydia had dragged Stiles into the club for his birthday. Stiles protested, but between Scott’s puppy eyes and Lydia’s Lydianess, Stiles gave in. 

It was the biggest mistake of his life, because the lap dance he was getting was _amazingly hot_ , he was getting hard. And The Wolf’s ass was still there in his crotch, if not closer than ever. 

Stiles panicked and tried to wiggle deeper into the chair to no avail.  His cock grew and he tried to push The Wolf away, but failed. The Wolf pushed back and rubbed against Stiles’ cock and Stiles let out a small gasp.

The Wolf turned his head and hazel eyes met Stiles’ brown eyes. Stiles’ eyebrows went up high and he swallowed. The Wolf’s lips had been relaxed, but now they were twisting into a grin. He sat on Stiles’ lap and ground his ass, and Stiles gasped, his eyes blown wide.

Then, The Wolf got off, grinned at Stiles, winked, and then got back on the stage and danced his way backstage as his routine ended.

Stiles blinked. Scott pinched his arm and Stiles yelped, “What the hell did you do that for?”

“So you’d see it’s not a dream,” he says simply. Stiles’ mouth dropped and he stammered, “I… I don’t…”

“It’s okay, honey,” Lydia said, “We don’t either.”

“That was really sexy though,” Allison added. “You’re so lucky.”

“Lucky?” Scott frowned. “I don’t —”

“Shut up, Scott,” Stiles said. “Back to the topic of me and lap dances. Which one of you guys paid him to do that?”

Lydia shrugged and Allison shook her head. Scott opened his mouth but stopped and looked above Stiles. 

So did Allison and Lydia.

“What? What’s it? What’s behind — oh, crap.”

“Hey,” The Wolf grinned. “Want a private lap dance?”

“What? Private? I don’t —”

“Yes, of course he does!”

Stiles spun around at the direction of the voice. His mouth dropped again and he said, “Out of you all, _you’re_ the one that says that?”

Scott shrugged. “Bros before hos,” he said, ignoring Allison’s glare.

“Well, I don’t have any money, anyway.”

Lydia and Allison dove into their purses but The Wolf waved his hand at them and said, “It’s on the house. Come on,” and grabbed Stiles’ hand and dragged him out of his chair.

Stiles looked back at the table as he was being led across the joint, and saw them all cheering and whooping. Stiles gave them his middle finger.

Stiles followed The Wolf to a small room with a single kinda-comfy chair in the middle. The Wolf entered the room first, and as soon as Stiles did, The Wolf slammed the door shut and pushed him against it, and he was… growling. There was no other way to describe it.

Stiles groaned as The Wolf pressed against his body and their crotches were grinding. ”Th- this isn’t a lap d- dance,” Stiles stammered. “This is a… wall dance?”

The Wolf growled again and said, “Shut up, Stiles.”

“How did you know my name was Stiles?”

“Your friends. Now, shut up,” The Wolf said as he bit down on his neck. Stiles groaned but tilted his head, giving The Wolf better access. He took advantage and moved up his neck, sucking on the skin. 

“You smell so good,” The Wolf said. “You taste so good, I want to —”

“Hey, if I have to shut up, you shut up too.”

The Wolf growled again and Stiles squeezed his eyes shut. The Wolf licked Stiles’ lips and when they split open to let a gasp out, the tongue slipped inside and licked Stiles’ tongue. 

Then, The Wolf turned around and shoved his ass at Stiles’ crotch. Stiles’ hard-on was obvious but The Wolf didn’t seem to care. He just leaned back until he was pressed against Stiles’ chest, then he rolled his hips around, torturing his cock. Stiles gasped and put his hands on The Wolf’s hips with the intent to push him away.

Instead, they went along with the ride, as The Wolf kept up the assault.

The Wolf entwined his fingers with Stiles’ fingers and guided him down his body until they found his cock. Stiles gasped yet again as his fingers wrapped around the shaft. The Wolf guided their hands over his cock and Stiles whimpered. 

“Please, stop — I, I can’t, come in my pants,” Stiles said in between groans and gasps. 

The Wolf gave him one last grind before turning around and undoing his belt and jeans, pulling them down, and getting on his knees. He yanked down the boxers and grabbed Stiles’ cock and jerked a few times before his mouth took over. 

“Oh my god,” Stiles whispered.

Stiles bucked his hips involuntarily and The Wolf took all of him in. The Wolf’s nose was pressed against Stiles’ skin, his lips at the bottom of the shaft, throat rumbling.

“I’m gonna — gonna, gunna,” Stiles moaned. He came down The Wolf’s throat and he swallowed it all. When Stiles looked down at him, he could have swore his eyes were red. The Wolf picked himself up and smashed his lips against Stiles’ and they made out, his cock stiff against Stiles.

Stiles could taste himself. 

The Wolf bit down on Stiles’ lip and sucked on it. Stiles glanced down at The Wolf’s cock and reached for it, but The Wolf grabbed his arm. 

“No. We’re going to finish this after I get off work,” The Wolf said, his eyes closed. “Give me your phone. I’m going to be working until 2 tonight, give me a call then.”

“I think I’ll actually just hang around here until then,” Stiles said.

The Wolf grinned. “That works for me,” he said as he gave Stiles’ phone back. He buttoned Stiles’ jeans up and gave him one last kiss before adjusting his… speedo? thong? Stiles wasn’t sure what it was, until it covered his cock again. Barely. Then, he ducked out of the room, leaving Stiles a panting mess.

Ten minutes later, he plopped down on his seat and grabbed his drink, gnawing the straw into his mouth and sucking the sprite up. The other three stared at him.

“Oh my god,” Lydia said. “You got laid.”

“Not yet,” Stiles muttered, mouth still around the straw. “Tonight.”

Allison grinned and Scott laughed and for a minute, Stiles thought he saw jealousy in Lydia’s eyes but it quickly vanished. 

“Congratulations. About time,” she said.

Stiles smiled, ignoring the barb. He stared at his phone and was shocked to see that the hot stripper had put in his real name, not his stage name.

He stared at it.

_Derek Hale_

Stiles liked it; the name fit him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AU: Laura Hale is still alive.
> 
> Inspired by the picture below.

“Stop it, Derek.”

“Laura —”

“Derek,” Laura said firmly, her irises glowing red.

Derek sighed and stopped moving, his eyes glowing baby blue, and Laura grinned. She licked her thumb and swiped it at the corner of Derek’s lips, getting rid of the smudge of dirt. 

“There, now you look presentable.”

“I could have done that myself,” Derek growled.

“No you couldn’t, honey,” Laura said, smirking. Derek rolled his eyes and breathed deeply. The scent of anxiety hit Laura, and she smiled. “Derek, don’t be nervous.”

Derek tried to protest but stopped himself. “I just…”

“You’ll be fine, Derek. You two will hit it off.”

“How do you —”

“I’m your big sister. I know these things.”

Derek scowled. “You’re only two years older.”

“Irrelevant. Now, go,” Laura said, opening the front door. She pulled out the keys from her pocket and dangled them in front of Derek and said, “Take care of the car. And I swear to god, if you fuck in there again, I’ll put you in a wolfsbane crate for a month.”

Derek chuckled and grabbed the keys. He turned around and exited the house, going a few steps before pausing. Laura frowned. ”What’s wrong, Derek?”

Derek bowed his head. He whispered, “It’s the first date I’ve ever been on, since…”

Laura sighed. “He’s not Kate. I think you’ve known him long enough to see that.”

“I’m not worried about that.”

“You’re not Kate, either,” Laura said softly.

Derek didn’t say anything.

“Quit freaking out, Derek. Trust me.”

Derek nodded lightly and began walking again. He reached the Camaro and unlocked it. When he popped open the door, Laura shouted, “Have fun, and make sure he makes his curfew! You don’t want to get on the Sheriff’s bad side.”

“I know, Laura! Shut up!” Derek shouted before speeding off. Laura watched the car fade away with a smile before walking back inside the Hale house.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: RPF - Tyler Hoechlin/Dylan O'Brien
> 
> Inspired by this gifset: http://sterektw.tumblr.com/post/29485105160

Dylan grunted as Tyler pushed him up against a wall, their eyes inches away from each other.

“You’re an asshole.”

Dylan grinned. “Why?”

“Don’t act innocent, Dylan,” Tyler said, dropping his gaze to Dylan’s lips, just in time to see his tongue wet them. Tyler replied by grinding his hips against Dylan’s.

“Oh, you mean the interview earlier?” Dylan asked innocently, meeting Tyler’s rhythm.

Tyler stared into Dylan’s amber eyes and said, “You’re such a tease.”

Dylan’s grin grew wider. “I can’t help it, you’re so sexy.”

Tyler’s chest vibrated as a growl escaped and Dylan raised his eyebrows and said, “Channeling your inner Derek?”

Tyler closed his eyes for a second and rested his forehead against Dylan’s, and then he asked, “Dylan… can I kiss you?”

Dylan’s hands found their way to Tyler’s jaw and he raised Tyler’s head up so they were looking into each other’s eyes once again. Dylan licked his lips, and Tyler could see Dylan’s lips get closer and closer to his own, and his heartbeat skyrocketed. 

Dylan licked his lips again, and this time, the very tip of his tongue brushed over Tyler’s lips and electricity shot through Tyler’s body, and he arched toward Dylan, desperate to get closer to Dylan.

Then, Dylan spoke. “Not just yet, Hoechlin.” 

Tyler froze. Dylan let go of him and grinned, walking away from him. Tyler’s eyes was glued to the wall beyond where Dylan once was. As soon as the sound of Dylan’s footsteps faded, Tyler hit the wall with his forehead and groaned. He reached down and adjusted his hard cock so it was less apparent before setting off toward his trailer.

_One day, one day. One day, and you’ll pay for all the torture, Dylan._


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Major Character Death, Angst, Graphic Deception of Violence
> 
> Inspired by this artwork [WARNING: Extremely depressing image, graphic description of major character death. View the link at your own risk]: http://mallius.tumblr.com/post/29367974529

“Derek! Derek! Where are you?!”

Derek had been missing for a few days now. Stiles searched the house, the town, the school, the warehouse, but he couldn’t find him. Worry was setting in, what if he had been hurt? What if the hunters found him? What if…?

_No. He’s fine. He’s just taking some alone time._

No matter how much he had convinced himself Derek was okay, Stiles had to make sure. The woods were the only place he hadn’t looked. His last hope.

Stiles swung around the flashlight, looking through the darkness, trying to catch a glimpse of something. Anything, any clue that could tell him where Derek was. Nothing. He kept going. He didn’t know where he was going, but he had this instinct, this vibe that told him, _keep going_. That he was on the right path.

And then, the flashlight showed a glimpse of something, and Stiles gasped and pointed the flashlight at where he thought he saw it. After a bit of searching, he found him.

He was staring at his back, and his head was hidden between the arms that were tied together and held up by a rope. He was cut into two, the lower half missing. 

He was so far, and he could barely see him, but he knew it was Derek. He’d know that leather jacket anywhere. 

The flashlight broke when it hit the ground, and Stiles stumbled forward, circling the body. He could now see a sword sticking out of his chest, fresh blood dripping off the edge.

The tiniest bit of hope in him was dashed when he saw his face. His eyes were empty, but they were his. Stiles tentatively reached out — he had to make sure. That it was real. 

His fingers brushed the t-shirt, and he pressed. He could feel the familiar ripples of Derek’s muscular torso, and he snapped his hand back. Tears fell down his cheeks and he had to stifle his sobs. 

He gripped the sword with one hand, Derek’s body with the other and pulled the sword out of his body. There was no way he was going to leave Derek like that. He used the sword to cut through the rope brought Derek back to the ground.

Cradling his head, Stiles whispered, “I’m so sorry, Derek. I’m so sorry.” Tears dropped down on Derek’s face and Stiles watched them snake their way down his cheeks. 

“I’m so sorry I couldn’t save you,” Stiles sobbed. He wrapped his arms around Derek and held him tightly. He couldn’t help but notice how much lighter he was.

Eventually, Stiles peeled himself off Derek and closed his eyes. He kissed Derek’s lips lightly and then bit down on his own lower lip. He opened his eyes and gazed into Derek’s eyes.

He decided, “I’m going to get them. All of them. The Argents. Even Allison, if she’s involved. They’re going to regret this, I promise. I promise, Derek.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Might actually add more to this one, we'll see.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNINGS: Major Character Death, Angst
> 
> Inspired by this gifset [WARNING: Major Character Death]: http://hoechloin.tumblr.com/post/27249456757

“Derek! Why are you ignoring me?”

Derek took a gulp from the bottle of vodka and slammed the bottle on the armrest of the wooden chair he was sitting in. He burped. 

“Derek? I thought werewolves couldn’t get drunk.”

Derek stared at the bottle, his eyes puffed up and red. He took another long swig from the bottle then threw it. It shattered against the wall.

“Wow, Derek. What the fuck is wrong with you? Talk to me, please.”

Derek didn’t answer him. He didn’t even _look_ at him. He was just simply staring. When Stiles moved into Derek’s line of sight, the hairs on the back of his neck rose. Derek was staring right through him; almost as if he didn’t exist. 

“Stop looking at me like that, Derek! Talk to me, _please_. What did I do? Why are you so mad at me?” 

Derek abruptly got up and Stiles backtracked. Derek went inside the subway car and Stiles followed him. Derek stopped in front of a box and picked something up from it, but Stiles couldn’t see what it was. Derek’s head dipped and Stiles could hear him inhaling deeply.

“I’m getting really sick of this, Derek. I know you’re a quiet dude and all, but the silent treatment? Really? At least tell me why you’re being such an asshole,” Stiles said angrily.

Derek plopped down on the worn-out mattress and laid on his back. In his hands was the orange-and-blue shirt Stiles had him put on back when they needed Danny’s help.

“Hey! Why the hell do you have that? I’ve been looking for that since forever!”

Derek shoved the shirt onto his nose and inhaled deeply once again, his eyes shut. 

“Hello, Derek? I’m right here. That’s a little creepy, even for you.”

Derek opened his eyes and a tear fell. He sighed and turned so he was lying on his side. Derek pushed the shirt against his face and exhaled as another tear fell. 

“Derek?”

Stiles was taken aback. He knew Derek would never allow himself to be seen like this; so vulnerable. So weak. Derek was _crying_. What the fuck was going on?

“I’m so sorry, Stiles,” Derek whispered.

“What? What did you say?”

“I’m so sorry,” Derek repeated. “I’m so sorry I couldn’t save you.”

“Save me? What are you talking about, Derek?”

Derek didn’t answer. Instead, he pulled he shirt closer and _kissed_ it, then tucked it under his head.

Stiles has had enough. He joined Derek on the mattress and shoved at his shoulder.

At least, he tried. His hand went through him and for a second, all he could feel was coldness. It was like he buried his hand into a bucket full of water and ice.

“What the fuck!” Stiles shouted as his arm snapped back and he rubbed his hand. Derek groaned and rubbed the shoulder, trying to quash the goosebumps. 

Stiles stared at his hand. He reached out and tried to touch Derek again, but he couldn’t. His fingers dipped below the skin on Derek’s arm, and he could see the goosebumps rise. Derek quickly rubbed where Stiles’ hand was lingering at, and their hands overlapped.

Stiles and Derek both gasped at the same time. Derek stared at the spot where the goosebumps refused to go away, and Stiles stared at Derek. Derek groaned and his head fell back against the mattress and he said, “I wish I could have told you. I should have. Maybe things would have been different, then.”

Stiles gaped at him. _Told me what? Why can’t you see me? Why can’t I touch you? What happened to me?_

“Please, Derek, please. Can’t you see me? I’m right here,” Stiles cried. 

Derek got on his stomach and placed Stiles’ shirt under his head, burying his nose into it. He closed his eyes and whispered, “I love you.”

“What? Derek, what did you say? Derek?”

Derek didn’t answer.

“Derek? Oh my god, what the hell is going on? Why can’t I —” Stiles tried again and again. No matter how many times he tried, he couldn’t feel Derek’s skin, and Derek couldn’t feel him. 

Stile spent the next hour sitting on the mattress, crying and watching Derek sleep.


End file.
